In Remembrance of Andie
by boywonderoncologist
Summary: Andie, a little girl who had cancer at 9 years old died. The funeral is soon and Wilson has to speak at it. Will House be able to help him through it? This takes place after Autopsy Season 2. I'm open for suggestions on a new title. :


**This story takes place after Autopsy in Season 2. Andie dies and Wilson is dealing with it. House is trying to help but having a hard time because this isn't his thing. Enjoy. **** I don't have a beta yet so if anyone is interested in beta reading all my stories I would appreciate it. Thanks. Please review guys, those help too. **

The moment House walked into the hospital, he could sense that something was horribly wrong. Sure, things **looked** normal, the nurses were running around in a frenzy like always, the ER was completely packed, and House knew his team had arrived by now and were most likely waiting for him to assign them a case to work on. From the outside, things looked normal, from the inside, House knew better.

House passed by his office, and he noticed that his team was there, except they didn't look like they were ready for a case, they looked, depressed. House already knew why they were depressed so he didn't have to go to his office to figure it out. Andy, the cancer girl, had died. House knew from the phone call he received from Cuddy. He also knew that Wilson would take this one hard. Sure, Wilson had known that she was dying, the kid only had an extra year to live, but House knew Wilson got to close, the moment he gave House the case he knew he got to close to the patient.

House took a breath before entering his friend's office. Cuddy had already spoken to Wilson and she gave him some time off though he knew Wilson wouldn't take it. No, Wilson needed to work, it kept him occupied. House knew Wilson was probably working on paperwork or something, even if it wasn't treating patients at the moment.

The first thing House saw when he walked into his friend's office was the paperwork he had expected. It was literally piled on his friend's desk. The second thing he noticed was Wilson working on it, as if it were the only thing he had to cling onto. House walked in slowly and he shut the door and just sat down. Wilson looked busy, and he didn't notice House come in at first. House placed his cane on Wilson's desk and Wilson looked up from his paperwork, "Can I help you?" he asked sounding slightly annoyed.

House glanced at his friend, "I just heard," he said. He didn't know what else to say mostly because he wasn't good with these types of situations. Wilson was a friend, and House knew he had to be there for him, but he just wasn't good at comforting people.

"You just heard…." Wilson was trying to sound stupid. House nodded, "Yeah, I heard," he said. He glanced at his friend, "You all right?" he asked. It was the only thing he could think of to say.

"Yeah, fine," Wilson shrugged his shoulders, "You know, its not like we didn't know this was coming, she had only a few months left, you gave her a year," he said. "Her mother is grateful for that extra time," Wilson explained. "She wants us both at the funeral." He muttered.

House grimaced. Funerals. What the hell would he do at a funeral? It was someone he barely knew, except for the fact that the kid was brave. He hoped that he wouldn't have to make a speech, at least if he went he could just sit there next to Wilson, hoping that things would be all right when they weren't. How could they be all right when a child dies? The kid was barely 10 years old. The most she did in her life was kiss Chase.

"Funeral huh?" House asked, "I'll be there, so long as I don't have to give a speech or anything," he said honestly. House was never good at speeches. He was terrible at them actually and he definitely didn't want to talk about the little girl in front of her family. They would expect him to break down, and he just wouldn't, that wasn't his style.

"No, I'm the only one making a speech," Wilson muttered not sounding too happy about it.

House sighed, "Your better at speeches then I am," he pointed out. "Besides, the kid knew you better. She only knew me for a few days," House said.

Wilson nodded. He continued to go back to his paperwork. Now House was worried. House knew that Wilson was taking this hard, especially because of how he was acting. He was acting cold inside and definitely not like himself. Usually Wilson brushed off things like this, but House knew this one hit him harder then most.

"Well, if you want to go out for a beer later, I'll be around," House said. "Pick you up at 7?" he asked not giving Wilson a choice.

"Huh?" Wilson asked and then he looked up, "Oh yeah, 7, fine," he said. "See you then."

House nodded and then left his friends office. He sighed knowing that Wilson was going to need him more then ever, he just hoped he knew how to handle it.


End file.
